Concerning PWM inverter control for an electric motor that drives an electric vehicle, there have been posed problems, as described in Patent Literature 1, because the electric motor is controlled by a plurality of control modes, i.e., a problem in that a harsh tone change due to magnetic noise occurs during switching between the number of pulses (hereinafter number-of-pulse switching) in a multi-pulse mode and a problem in that generated torque of the motor fluctuates during the switching between a three-pulse mode and a one-pulse mode. Note that the three-pulse mode is a mode always operated with three pulses included in a half cycle of an inverter output voltage. The one-pulse mode is a mode always operated with one pulse included in the half cycle of the inverter output voltage.